Spirit 2:the journey continues
by Xjackthereaper
Summary: Sprit returns to his herd with Rain and all is well. However something is coming and the herd are captured. It is up to them to save their parents along with their herd.
1. Chapter 1

04/05/2011 00:54:00

**Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron 2: The journey continues**

**Chapter one**

Spirit ran to the top of the rise where a year ago he had watched over his herd. It was a sight he thought he would never see again. It was beautiful, made even more beautiful when his mate Rain ran up with him. She stood beside him, strong and proud as she neighed in happiness for her new homeland. All were rejoicing for they thought Spirit long dead, Killed by the humans he had tried to lead away from his herd. There was rejoicing for many days for Spirits return with Rain but eventually it all died down. All was well and everyone was happy.

**1 Year Later**

Rain yelped in pain as another jolt ravaged through her body. She lay on the grass about to give birth to Spirits foal. She along with the rest of the herd was taking cover from the thunderstorm when the pains had started and she went into labour. Then suddenly she saw a foal poke its head out and she gave one last push and out came a beautiful colt. Rain just had time to think, he's gorgeous before she whimpered as the pain came again. Some of the mares wondered what was happening. The birthing was over so the pains should have stopped Rain gasped as another foal was born, this time a filly. All the horses were muttering about how rare it was to have twins. Spirit pushed through to see his mate along with his mother Esperanza. They rushed over to see the foals. Esperanza said "oh Spirit they are beautiful" and the after a short pause she asked, "what will you name them". Rain said "the filly is storm" "Spirit may name the colt". Spirit thought for a while and finally announced "the colt will be named lightning after this storm he was born into". The two foals looked at each other blearily as if to say I don't know what's going on either. They tried to get up but had a bit of trouble, as they were not yet strong enough. Storm gladly accepted help from her mother but lightning adamantly refused to accept any help from his father or mother and attempted to stand on his own. Storm nickered at him when he fell over but he eventually figured out how to stand. Spirit took the moment and said "My son Lightning and my daughter storm. All the horses neighed in ecstasy as Spirit looked lovingly at his foals and said to himself "these will make me proud one day, I can feel it"


	2. Chapter 2

**Spirit 2: Stallion of the cimarron 2 **

**A/N Sorry about the shortness of last chapter. I will try to make the new ones longer. This is my first fic so please R&R. Thanks**

**Chapter 2**

**Six months later**

**Rain**

Rain ran after her children thinking these children will be the death of me at this rate as she ran over the hill hoping to catch sight of them again. She saw them and rolled her eyes as they laughed at her attempt to keep up. Instead of getting annoyed at them she admired what they had grown into. Thunder looked a lot like his father however with brown patches on his sides he had Spirits eyes and his stockings exactly the same colour as his jet black mane. His sister Storm by contrast looked almost exactly like Rain herself. She was brown with white patches and a white face. One of the few things she had in common with her brother was her blue eyes and black mane. However Rain reflected even though they looked completely diferent their personalities were amazingly similar. They both loved adventure and were always getting in trouble for straying too far from the herd. However they could both be very responsible when need be and on multiple occasions had demonstrated their bravery. And yet she thougt they are still playing this game with me. I wonder will they ever get tired of it. She ran down the slope and realzed that they were running back bugling in terror but she could not hear them, but then she heard gunshot and it all became clear. The army was back. I have to warn the others was her last thought before hearing the crack of a gunshot and feeling an all consuming stab of pain to her shoulder she fell and saw her children running away before she lost consciousness.

**Thunder**

Thunder ran in a stupor as fast as he could. He had just seen his mother brought down by some predator that travelled on the backs of other horses and could kill from a great distance. He did not know how but he had heard a loud bang and when he looked back he saw his mother on the ground bleeding. He snapped himself out of it and ran with new energy with his sister Storm at his ran as fast as the wind to get to getback to the herd and to warn them. He suddenly noticed that his sister was slowing down. She seemed to be crying. He slowed down to let her catch up with him and whinneyed encouragingly. She looked at him with desparate eyes as he encoraged her to keep going. Her eyes cleared and the ran with new vigour. Thunder looked and saw Spirit as they towards the entrance to the valley. How thunder hoped he could help

**Spirit**

Spirit looked over the valley watching for danger but also looking for Rain, Thunder and Storm. Sudenly he saw his two children running at a breakneck pace towards him. Still not as fast as me he thought with a smile. He heard them whinnying and became more alert. Suddenly he heard gunshot and his first thought was, HUMANS. He remembered how they had captured him before. He knew that he could not allow that to happen to the herd. He neighed as loudly as he could but to no avail as he realized he had gone too far away. He ran to them and whinnyed to them as they looked over at him. They understood him and their eyes showed the fear and horror they felt. As he ran to them he looked back at his children and realized in horror that they were already surrounded. He only hoped that he remembered where the secret passage out of the valley was. he knew that he could no longer fit in it but there was a chance that his choildren which were the smallest in the herd. He found it exactly as he remembered it hidden behind some bushes he and his friend Muse had dragged over when they were not yet yearlings. Although it pained him he knew that he had to let his children through. He told them to seek out Little Creek as he was the only one Spirit trusted to help his children

**Storm**

The next thing I knew my father was pushing me into a dark tunnel in the valley walls. This was strange as he had always warned us to sty out of caves. He pushed us in whinnying with urgency and he had a pleading look in his eyes. I went in followed by Thunder who followed in a stupor. He was bigger than me and he barely fit into the tight space. He managed to squeeze through and as we reached the other side. When we reached the other side I recognized it as the winter grazing grounds. I was confused as it had only been a few months since we were last here. I was scared and confused. I thought I heard dad mention the name little creek. It sounded familiar and then I remembered that I had heard mother and father talking about him often. They always stopped talking whenever we got near however. I remembered them saying something about him being a human whatever that was. I did not know who he was. All I knew was that we had to find him


	3. Chapter 3

**Spirit 2: Stallion of the cimarron 2**

**Chapter 3**

**Thunder**

Thunder looked back in a stupor at the now dark cave entrance. He was amazed. He had never known his father to be scared, not even when the herd was attacked by a pack of wolves. But even as he began to panic he remembered what his father had said, that he must find Little Creek. He shook himself out of his stupor and ran to catch up with Storm who was already a long way ahead. "Wait" he called to her. "We don't even know where we're going". Then she replied tersely "exactly so this is as good a place as any to start". Thunder was taken aback by her shortness and after a bit of walking admitted to himself that she was right

**Storm**

Ha! Storm thougt smugly as her brother grappled with the problem looking for another solution. He was braver than she was and could beat anyone in a fight but she was smarter and they both knew it. She almost laughed when a look of defeat crossed his face. She knew that this look meant that either he could not figure any way around it or he had come to a conclusion that he really did not like. Then with his word heavy around him he slowly said "well then I guess thiss is goodbye. Storm flared up in surprise as she went over this in her head. She kicked the ground in frustration as she realized that he was right and it was the quickest way to cover more ground. She was loath to accept the idea however because even though they were both nearly a year old* they had never spent more than a few minutes out of each others company. As she grappled with this she realized that here brother was already several paces away heading in the opposite direction back to the cimarron homeland. She wanted to call for him to comeback but caught herself. Instead she called "we'll meet in ten days" if one of us doesn't come back wait two more days and if the other has still not returned then do not return at all. Shse hoped he had heard and turned quickly so that he would not see her tears. Even though they were constantly arguing and seeking to annoy the other they could not have been closer. They turned and walked off, little did they know that someone was watching

**Rain**

Rain opened her eyes and saw she was in a dark room with strange horses she had never seen before. She looked arouned and thankfully they were all mares for it was almost mating season. She shook herself and looked around again this tim more intently and she noticed that all the horses had the army brand on their sides. She tried to get up and felt a searing pain in her shoulder. She suddenly remebered everything, the gunshot, the soldiers, the pain and... her children. Oh how she hoped they were okay. The only way they could have escaped was if Spirit took them out of the valley using the little passage that he showed her shortly after he got back. She hoped they were okay and she knew she had to get out

*=1 Year is very long for a horse as they only live to be about thirty

**A/N Sorry about how short this is but I had to get it finished before I go away for the summer and don't see another computer screen for two months. ****. Hopefully I will get one out before the end of the summer but its not looking too good. Well goodbye for now and as always R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Spirit 2: Stallion of the cimarron 2**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N Raise the rating to teen for this chapter just as a precaution and it is good to be back**

**Thunder**

Thunder cursed himself for suggesting his idea of splitting up. He and his sister had never been sepparated for a for more than a few hours. He was depressed that the sun had not moved since they left and he was already missing his sister. As he plodded along he thought he saw some movement in a bush but when he went to check he could not find anything. He went in the same direction for three days before he found anything. As he was skirting a strange structure made of tree trunks he pondered the name little creek. It did not sound like a horse name. As he wondered this he failed to notice that someone was once again watching him. He saw two people following him

**Coal**

Coal was out on patrol with the colonel. As they they trudged along with the sun on their backs. Coal wished to gallop ahead and be free from the other soldiers but he knew that if he started galloping he would be whipped, for although he was the colonels favouite horse the colonel believed in strict discipline above all else. Instead he pondered how the colonel had reacted when they bought in the herd of horses that they had captured. He acted normally until he saw the last two horses to come through. The first was a paint mare with a long mane and white patches all over her. When he saw her the colonel stifenned and walked towards her but that was nothing compared to when a kiger mustang with a long jet black mane. When he saw him the colonel froze as did the mustang. They stared at each other and as they did the mustang started smiling and stopped fighting the men wo were trying to hold him. As they stood there the colonel called out "Hey Murphy get over here. I got someone you want to meet". As e saw the mustang Murphy turned white and said "Oh No, I ain't doing that horse, not again, not after what happened last time". I looked between them in puzzlement. How did they know this horse. As he was pondering this one of the soldiers shouted "look over there". "I see a horse". I looked towards the direction that he was pointing and I saw a horse that looked a lot like the kiger mustang but with brown patches like the paint mare. He wondered was this their foal. As he was thinking this the colonel jabbed him with his spurs and he ran. The colt saw them and started galloping out of the valley. He thought he was fast but he was blown away by the speed of this colt. He might actually be able to beat me thought Coal. It doesn't matter anyway though thought coal. He's running into a dead end. When they reached the end Thunder stopped and turned around. It might have been a trick of the light but it seemed that thunder was smiling. But Coal said to himself that he would not be smiling if he was trapped with no way out. However as coal watched thunder turned around jumped onto a ledge ran along it and leaped over his head. Everyone just stared as Thunder as he raced out of the trap.

**Rain**

Rain was quite nervous as she and the other mares were herded into the breeding pens. They had each ben paired with another stallion and to her dismay she had not been paired with Spirit. Apparently the army preffered purebread horses and were pairing horses with others of their breed. She was paired with a pure white paint stallion named snow. Rain was trying to take he mind off what was coming and wondered why the army always gave their horses such generic names. The names for the white horses were all like Snow and Cloud and the black horses were all named things like Coal or night. Rain was jolted out of her thoughts as she heard the corporal calling for the next horse. As she walked in she saw Sun, a palamino mare walking back with a glazed expression on her face. Rain watched her in dismay and resigned herself to the fact that she was going in whether she liked it or not

**Spirit**

Spirit was exhausted as today yet again they had tried to break him. So far the colonel had yet to try but Spirit knew that he would fight until his last breath. As he was being escorted toward the breeding pens he pondered upon his match, a kiger mustang mare named dust was to be his. However he would fight to escape. He could not blame Rain. Snow was an amazingly strong horse, in fact he was the only other one to fight off the colonel however he had been broken after four days at the post and then being ridden by most of the officers and the colonel. He stopped thinking this when they began ushering him in. As hey did this he noticed that the gate was open to let a patrol in. As he saw this they let go of the ropes to let him in. As soon as they let go he ran faster than he had ever run before. When he was almost out he heard Rain, Esperanza and the rest of his herd cheering him on. He ran now not just for himself but for the others to even if just to show them that escape was possible. He ran out the gates as they were closing kept running until the fort was out of sight. As he ran though his thoughts were not of freedom but of his herd and his children. He knew that he could not help his herd now so there was only one thing to do. He needed to find little creek

**A/N Okay I am going to add some new characters to this story but you get to choose from two characters that were in this story. Choose Dust or Snow. First comment gets to be in the story**


End file.
